


This Was a Home Once

by Hale_1517



Category: Glee
Genre: Break Up, Divorce, M/M, Past Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hale_1517/pseuds/Hale_1517
Summary: Back home for his Grandmothers funeral, Blaine’s parents tell him they are separating. Blaine is forced to rethink his idea of love.Slight song-ficFeaturing This Was a Home Once by Bad Suns





	This Was a Home Once

**Author's Note:**

> All the bolded text is lyrics from the song This Was a Home Once by Bad Suns. This may at some point become a series.

**This was a home once**. Blaine looked around the Christmas decorated living room. He remember putting on shows in front of the fireplace. Blaine remembers dancing around the living room with Cooper. He remembers what is was like when this place still felt like home.

Blaine’s **bedroom looked the same, but that is not how it** felt. There were picture on the walls of Blaine with the Warblers, a few of him and Kurt and even one hidden on his desk him and Sebastian. He could feel himself in the all of the different stages of life. A stuffed bear laid on the shelf from when he was a baby while a brightly coloured action figure posed above his desk from when he was a young boy. Dalton ties hung on the back of his door and the bow ties he frequently wore to McKinley were scattered around all surfaces. Everything was left exactly where he had left even though everything felt different.

Blaine’s **mom and dad play pretend but it's over.** They sat in the same room, they pretended that everything was normal but Blaine knew. He could feel the lack of love in the room. Blaine started to wonder if maybe that’s how it always was but he was naive, so lost in himself, that he never truly noticed that his parents were just acting the part. Maybe now that Blaine himself was experiencing a loveless relationship he was starting to understand his parents more. He didn’t want to make their same mistakes. He couldn’t just sit in the Bushwick loft, with Kurt’s friends, and pretend to love a man who interrogated him every time he left the house. Who checked his phone at least once a day, not even bothering to hide what he was doing. He was stress eating, it was far past the freshman fifteen at this point.

His **mother's face is like stone.** She was going through a divorce on top of the fact that her mother had just passed away. Blaine could never get a read on his mother, as a child she never yelled, never cried, always just a neutral expression gracing her soft features. His **father comes and he goes** , he is always home for dinner though. He tries to reconnect to Blaine, he knows he is trying but after years of a broken relationship Blaine is struggling. Blaine wasn’t used to a father who nonjudgmentally just wanted to know how his son was doing. His could see what Blaine couldn’t, told Blaine to leave before it was to late. **"Son I've been waiting for this moment for 13 years"**

 **And as one chapter ends another chapter begins,** Blaine couldn’t look Kurt in the eye. He didn’t want to hear the accusations of cheating anymore, that wasn’t why he was leaving. Blaine’s bags were already packed and sitting next to the entryway, a small bedroom in a classmate’s apartment ready and waiting for him. Breè, a pixie like girl from his Creating Writing course that he picked up at NYU, had been complaining about her last roommate dropping out of school and moving back to the middle of nowhere and Blaine had jumped at the opportunity. He looked around the loft as Kurt scoffed and stormed away, he dramatic exit losing some of its flair with him trying to slam his separation curtain closed. This was never really his home.


End file.
